


Ich bin der Welt abhanden gekommen 我已弃绝于世

by maudlin7900



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudlin7900/pseuds/maudlin7900
Summary: 一个重度自我厌弃的邓校，站在厄里斯魔镜前





	Ich bin der Welt abhanden gekommen 我已弃绝于世

# Ich bin der Welt abhanden gekommen  
我已弃绝于世

 

他不知怎么的又来到了这面镜子前。  
那平日里用作掩人耳目的天鹅绒厚罩也不见影踪—— 说是掩人耳目，其实倒是自己举起的挡在自己眼前的叶子，好像这一轻薄的质地果真能挡住这鲜明到狰狞的事实；是自己塞在自己耳朵里的塞子，仿佛如此，别人就听不见自己叫嚣咆哮着的欲望——即使这已人尽皆知，那段两个少年亲如兄弟耳鬓厮磨的图像不知已被多少人议论过。  
不，且放下这从前盛夏故事被人掘出亵玩的愠怒，没了那掩耳盗铃的帷幔的遮挡，镜像里的人正毫无拦挡地朝外微笑，放肆地恣意地，嘲笑他的畏惧，如果有人知晓他阿不思邓布利多真的畏惧过什么。他的双腕被可笑的魔法部产品紧紧地环扣着，他的身体被修身的三件套严实地包裹着，而禁锢不在此处。他在镜中金发少年张扬艳丽的嗤笑中解开左臂的袖扣，将白色浆挺的袖管翻折，显露出累累的伤痕。这是他每每因沉溺于厄里斯镜中幻像而给予自己的惩罚。  
伤口是凝视着他的深渊，张开的口子叫欲望，是他的畏惧。他视线又转而投向镜中——这无法克制的吸引力——青年的脸倏尔变化作如今欧陆魔法界头版的样貌，是日间那个魔法部执行司司长指尖一般无二的把戏，金发好像太耀眼一样全折射为白色，不再无所顾忌地绵长地胡乱披散，全都拢过去露出锋利的脸庞的轮廓。是的，二十八年他甚至没有真正再见过他，除开他愈加频繁地登上一起起动乱的名单，那张杀气凛然的冷脸逐渐铺满各国的通缉令。从前盖尔常笑吗？和他独处的时候是的吧。于是镜中抿紧的嘴角倏忽现出一丝痞笑，那对异色瞳却牢牢地攫住他的注意。阿尔还能够看见自己的倒映（这终究是面镜子），而映像里这个中年男子，颓唐迷狂，他精心拢好的头发漫开被汗水粘连在额头上——几时淋的满头的汗水？ 是源于对自己不可克制放纵自我跪倒在这欺人的镜子前的愤怒吗？他发现自己的膝头又已触到冰凉坚硬的镜面，而他连自己是几时投降而倒下的都没觉察到，他徒劳地望着镜子里自己肿胀的充满悲痛厌弃的脸淹没消失在对方那对风起云涌的眸子里，那对蛊惑人心的瞳孔中。  
小臂上有意不去愈合的伤口热辣的疼痛好像传遍了全身，不可自抑地抬起后臀将躯干贴向镜面，胯间鼓起的一包直白地交付了镜前人的欲求。丑陋的，可鄙的，除了二十八年前一个格外黏糊的夏天他从未在他人面前展示的一面。他咬着嘴唇，颤抖着，伸手解开繁复的裤带。

他清楚地知道自己是美丽的，可他拒所有人于外。他窝藏在学校里，教导学生抵御黑魔法——另一个人的专长，自己却不敢直面博格特。他中年独身，穿贴身的套装，会有人议论他吗，说他展露的线条太过放荡吗？

来自自己的羞辱和耻笑让他红了脸，闭了闭眼手上却加快了进度。拉开拉链拽下西裤和底裤，左手迫不及待地抚弄着前端右手同时探向腿跟将布料接着向下拽，直到堆在膝下垫起硌着石板的膝头。他不打算脱下皮鞋。  
左手的指头撸过茎身，揉搓几下囊袋又向前拨动龟头，用指甲笨拙地照顾前方贲起的筋络，急躁，用力过猛，弄疼了他自己，跪着挺身快速动作的躯体猛得向后弓了身。他甚至都没有努力在抚慰——左手甚至不是他的惯用手。这算是他沉沦的同时不忘给予自己的惩罚吗？他知道自己都没有办法只靠前面高潮。他从未试图。

他是个右撇子。他的右手，广为人称赞的右手，能施出世上最精妙的魔法的右手，他听见从前一个少年的赞美，“你挥动魔杖的样子像是在指挥一个大乐团”，在他将高锥克山谷深处一丛夏花变作一场纷扬的羽毛雨之后，“阿不思，你是在为我奏乐吗？” 粉色的羽毛轻盈旋转，亲吻过两个少年头顶，落回草地又化为花朵。

眼前镜子里的桀骜的中年格林德沃又变成少年模样了，细碎长发下闪烁的眼睛鼓励着他。他把那只惯常持杖的布满细茧的右手探往身后。灵巧极了的指节依次翻动起来，曾总是能逗得对面的人耐不住握着亲吻。现在，他没有徒劳地将右手递至镜子里微微俯身的少年的薄唇前，而是直接向后伸入臀缝，一个指节，一个无声咒语，一些润滑的液体渗入略干涩的甬道，伴随着一声轻微的啜泣。不是因为那一点点的疼痛，一个强大如斯的巫师不会挣扎于这样的力道，是他在心里念出这一段咒文的时候脑海里响起的是另一个人的声线。

“不我相信我们可以这样修改倒数第二个韵脚，这样我就不需要用魔杖指着你的屁股。”男孩的脸上泛起恶劣耀眼的笑，“我们就可以靠近至少十英寸。”他们搂抱着在谷仓里打滚，哈哈大笑。“schmierevelio！”阿不思瞪大了眼睛看着盖勒特指尖泌出透明黏稠的液体，琥珀一样折射着谷仓里金色的阳光，缓缓滴下，啪嗒落在阿不思柔软的覆盖着小绒毛的肚皮上，又引出一阵两人咯咯的笑声，嬉笑声逐渐消失在细密的啄吻当中。

“schmievelia！”他们后来又对咒语做了一些改进，过程中把两人身上都弄得黏糊糊的。年轻人的小趣味。当然世上也不会有更优秀的润滑咒语了，阿不思已经把两根手指挤了进去，并试图微微分开作剪刀状，左手的虎口只剩机械地绕着性器运动，手腕上冰凉的圆环几次蹭到敏感燥热的大腿内侧，激得他细小的绒毛竖立起来。他不在意疼痛，对一个四十五岁的独身男子来说，多重的刺激才更能令他浑身战栗。这里他不需要再扮演慈爱温和的教授，或是承担所谓英国最强巫师的责任。所有人都仰慕着他的光明强大并予取予求，同时又忌惮他的力量对他严防死守，要么就献祭他的能力逼他走上战场，要么就剖开他的过往曝晒他的不堪。只有跪在这面魔镜之前他才能直面这份无人想要的柔弱，1927年的这个时刻，没有人想看见阿不思邓布利多的柔弱，这是不被需要的。  
糟糕的抚弄和夹杂着痛感的刺激还是很快在这具长久禁欲的身体上蒸腾起了情欲，后穴的动作也渐入佳境，紧绷束缚着上身的马甲和衬衣压抑了顺畅呼吸。镜中的景象也随之改变，那个金发少年不再专注于镜前这个可怜人，而是满心满脑地投入在他怀中那具年轻的身体上。十八岁的阿尔，阿不思屏息凝视着，他的红发要更鲜亮，皮肉更细嫩，身架更纤细，他的脸颊是光洁的，被盖尔反复地亲吻着，不像他用密实蜷曲的胡须包裹住半个脸庞。他羡慕，乃至嫉恨——他突然感到有一只手覆在他在减慢动作频率的右手上，一只精瘦的、饱含控制欲的手，而他不能更清楚那只手的骨节是如何的分明。阿不思没回头。可悲的幻象已经能真实至此了吗？他双眼微阖，只敢透过眼帘窥视着镜中少年的欢爱。镜子里的盖尔用双手充满爱意地拂过身下阿尔的每一个部分，接着用唇瓣膜拜每一个他觉得可爱的部位，红发少年已经只能张着嘴呼吸，翘起的性器并在一起全无章法地摩擦。  
阿不思看着他们深情款款的哑剧，冲动的动作青涩急躁，拥抱爱抚亲吻却情意绵绵，他不记得盖尔曾经如此温柔，通常——如同现在发生在他身上的，一只手向后拖拽他的大腿，让他的上半身就此顺势俯倒，匍匐的姿态里他的两只手都被牵出合在一起摁在地上，更强势的手指进入了，三根，伴随着加倍的润滑（一样的咒语，十分熟练），一个指节又推入一个指节，交错弹动着内壁，就像，就像忘情的钢琴家的演奏，直到触及一个小小的突起，此时这位音乐大师是个鼓手了。阿不思哭叫出声，他痛恨这个姿势，他痛恨这种被掌控的被主导的欢愉，他痛恨自己淫荡的身体此刻偏偏迸发出极度的快感，他痛恨自己竟然享受此种痛苦的甜蜜，亦或是说甜蜜的痛苦。而主控者满意极了这个深陷自我厌恶的婊子，他摆动着丰腴肥美的屁股，密密的睫毛里面渗出泪水，动作者抽出手指，就着这个兽交一样的体位将自己的勃起挺了进去。这只美丽的母兽（他认为以此形容这具成熟的躯体甚是恰当）上身穿着完美的套装，连领带都还完好地围绕着他的脖颈，弓起的肩胛骨在马甲边缘画出优雅的弧度，上位者抚摸天使的翅骨一般拂过这片被两层布料紧紧包裹的所在，他就爆发出一阵战栗，颈项仰起，垂死的天鹅会是个太过俗烂的比喻，然而那几分将死的绝望情状实在差不几多。贴身的马甲显出了腰线，对这个年纪的人来说可谓爆发力十足，而其下却是汁水横溢，露出的颤抖着跪着的大腿也紧实得漂亮，西裤则堆积在红肿的膝头下。进攻的频率毫不怜惜，恰是阿不思镜中幻影的反面，没有眼神缠绵交媾，唇舌搔刮着耳侧的胡茬，呼出的热气除了情欲代表不了其他。性器的动作没有可辨识的节奏，起码不是阿不思现在的意识状态可以辨识的，时而又深又重直捅内里，时而又只在穴口慢捻挑逗，在指交中找到的腺体被精准地避开。而阿不思，即使他自己不敢相信，不愿承认，已被驾驭的摆渡中画地为牢，早已被松开的双手乖顺地趴摁在地板上，甚至不能分神去自我抚慰。  
镜子里初尝人事的少年好像终于得法，仍旧是面对面的姿势交颈而卧，金黄的和火红的发丝混杂在一起，扑红的脸颊紧贴，下身隐秘处相连，精巧的脚踝搁在瘦削的脊背上——不，阿不思从未得到这个，可悲的阿不思，被诓骗的阿不思，被遗落的阿不思，家庭破碎的阿不思，被人利用的阿不思，这都归罪于谁，归罪于那个糖分过多的夏天，归罪于那只在天上引诱的大鸟，归罪于这个本性病态的、恶心的、沉迷痛苦的阿不思。  
被粗暴快感侵蚀的阿不思哭着吼道：“I hate it！”而更让他惊恐的是与此同时他看见镜中安于温柔乡的红发少年突然侧身转头，与他同时比出“I love it！”的口型。  
而身后这个过于了解阿不思的人，拉扯起他快破碎的躯体直立起来，整个上身压制紧贴在镜面上，大腿被更过度地打开，进入者完全占有了半跪着的阿不思胯下腿间的空间，令每一次进攻退无可退，陷入迷狂愤怒的虚弱身体每次倒下都只能被进入到前所未有的深度，茎身来回重重摩擦过腺体。  
现在镜子里是完完全全的自己，背后是那个四十余岁狂傲的欧陆黑魔王。  
他迎来了灭顶的高潮。

 

阿不思邓布利多在床上醒来，懊恼地发现腿间一片狼藉。草草披上睡袍，趁着学校这个钟点没有人醒着，快步走到八楼的巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面，来回走三次隐没于墙壁中，厄里斯魔镜罩着深红色天鹅绒帷幔，一如他上周离开时那样。

END

 

dbq，只是邓校一场特别惨烈的春梦，镜子里的和镜子外的GG都不是真的  
镜子里的是他渴求而不得的温柔，以及心底真正的爱意；镜子外的是他以为的过于粗暴的表象，所以会在春梦里出现（当然这也是AD本人比较喜欢的rough play。。。）

咒语是我拿德语词根瞎编的~

 

谢谢阅读


End file.
